<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What He Can't See by JonesoftheGall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322219">What He Can't See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonesoftheGall/pseuds/JonesoftheGall'>JonesoftheGall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Demon Matt Murdock, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonesoftheGall/pseuds/JonesoftheGall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Castiel see 4 cultists summon a demon but it could walk right through a Devil's trap and Holy water had no effect. What the hell could it be? I have no idea. Help Me. They call Bobby for help and Dean meets some blind dude in a bar. things start to escalate from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there, whoever is reading. I'm new to this so be gentle, please. Though some criticism is ok. So I don't really know what I'm doing. In this, I got the idea of Matt from a story called 'Ex nihilo' on Ao3 (It's a Fantastic story.). I've changed some things though. I had decided to put Matt and Dean together just to see how it is. Well on with the show. In this, I kind of made Dean fall straight on his face for Matt and I'm questioning why I'm doing this. haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This day couldn't get any weirder," Dean said as he walked into the bar, Sam and Dean following behind. "I couldn't agree more. I mean what was that? The spirits of those children had called it a man but a human can't do those things." Dean had decided that before they go and do some research on whatever that was, he needed a drink... Maybe some pie too. I mean it's every day 4 cultists summon some demon using the blood of 3 now dead children, then having said demon walk right past the perfect Devil's trap and gets splashed with Holy water. It had laughed. When Dean had looked at it, a chill had gone down his spine. A feeling that whatever that thing is, it didn't belong, shouldn't exist. But it was there, right in front of him. It had apologized to those 3 kids, for what had happened to them. They had forgiven them.</p><p>Dean shook his head in mild disbelief for what had felt like the hundredth time.</p><p>"Come on boys," he said, walking a little faster towards the bar. "I need a drink and pronto!" He sat down on a stool, Sam finally catching up. He sat on his right as Cass came and sat on Sam's right. (Confusing? Yes, I think so too.) The reason Cass didn't sit next to Dean on his left, was because someone was already sitting there. A man. He was turned a little away from them, making it hard to see his features. "What can I get for you?" The bartender asked, shaking Dean out of his stare on the man next to him. "Beer." came his response, thankful for the bad lighting to hide his embarrassment. Sam orders the same and Cass Doesn't get anything. Nothing unusual there. "Okay, Cass you sure you don't know what that was?" It was the question of the day. What they were all thinking about. "Yes. If it was a demon it wouldn't have been able to cross the trap and the Holy water wouldn't have affected it too. And I don't believe it to be an angel." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and took a sip of beer. Dean speaks up after having drunk most of his beer, "Well, I called Bobby and told him all we know. Now we just have to wait." they fell into silence after that, all three of them trying to think of what it could possibly be.</p><p>"Another whiskey, please." A husky voice broke Dean out of his thoughts. "Coming your way." the bartender replied. Dean looked over and noticed that the voice belonged to the man next to him. The man had turned his face more forward, easier to see. His hair was a dark brown and red color, like blood almost. Almost. He looked like he hadn't shaved in 2 days. A small stubble. Circle framed glasses with red lenses hid his eyes. 'What color are they?' It had shocked Dean that he had thought about that. Why would he care? He wasn't gay, he thinks. It's not like the man was handsome or anything. But... but that was the problem, he was handsome. Beautiful even. Almost angelic in his black suit, and with the way the lights reflected off his glasses.</p><p>That's when Sam's voice broke through his thoughts on the man to the left of him.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna go and see if I can find anything out. Maybe give Bobby a call." Sam put a couple of bucks on the table as he stood up. "I need to go too. Check on something. I feel this could be bad." Cas said in his nonchalant tone. Dean feels he should be more concerned with all this. Not so damn calm. "Well, I'll see you back at the motel but first... pie!" Dean had been craving pie since 2 weeks ago. It was the first time in a bit that he has finally had the time to just sit back, relax and eat some pie. Apple pie sounded good at the moment but he'd have to find someplace that's 1. open and 2. serves pie at this time of night. "Okay well, don't stay out too long Dean." Sam turned and walked out of the bar. Cass stood there for a seconds before he too walked away.</p><p>"There's a diner two blocks from here that sell pretty good pie." There it was again. That same husky voice, but it was directed at him this time. Dean looked up from his drink only to make eye contact with red lenses. <em>'</em><em>What's with the glasses?' </em>was Dean's first thought and <em>'What?' </em>was his second. "What was that?" he said, regretting it as soon as it left his mouth. <em>'Good going, you idjit.'</em> he thought to himself, the voice sounding suspiciously like Bobby's. "A diner, two blocks away. Heard it has fantastic pie and it's open all night." 'Hot Stuff - as Dean started to call him in his head - sounded amused, mot annoyed. "Oh really? Thanks, really, a real lifesaver. Been cravin' pie for weeks now." And Dean had Meant it. "No problem." He was still looking at him, the tips of 'Hot Stuff's' lips curved up. Now that was like nothing Dean had ever seen. If Cass hadn't had been there, he would have assumed the man to be an angel.</p><p>Dean felt his heart skip a beat. In response, Hot Stuff's smile grew some.</p><p>Clearing his throat he said "So, what's with the glasses, hmm? trying to look like some famous actor in disguise?" That drew a startled laugh out of Hot Stuff. Dean felt mesmerized by the sound. "Ah no, I'm blind actually." He said as he pulled out a white folded walking cane from his black blazer. Dean's eyes went wide and <em>'Ah shit! Fuck say something, quick!' </em>He tensed, "Shit, I'm really sorry. I did-" Hot Stuff chuckled softly and he felt the tension leave his body. "It's quite alright...?" He paused waiting For Dean to tell him his name. It took a full minute for him to catch up but he did. "Oh ah, Dean... Dean Winchester. Y-you?" A nervous chuckle escaped Dean's lips as he shifted in his seat. <em>"What's wrong with ma? I'm never this nervous, get it together Dean!" </em>Hot Stuff's head tilted to the side like he's listening to something no one else can hear. He smiles. "Oh ah, Matt... Matt Murdock." Dean couldn't believe it, "Oh haha so funny... say what's a blind guy like you doing around here?" Hot St- <em>Matt</em> - tilted his head to the other side. "Just traveling really, got here 30 minutes before you, I'd reckon. And Whiskey has always helped with the stress. You?"</p><p>Matt turned his body more towards Dean, his smile was all perfect teeth. "Stress man, stress. Like you've never seen." "Heh, really now?" Matt asked as he leaned on the bar table. "Oh yeah! I mean like some stuff is happening and... and '<em>sigh"</em> Dean put his head down thinking about all that's been going on. What is he going to do? What with what's going on with Sam and all, it gets to be too much. It's always too much though. "Well, I'm starting to think you really do need that pie," Matt said taking out his wallet. An idea popped into Dean's head. Which is usually never a good sign. "I think that's exactly what I'm going to do... You... you uh want some pie?"</p><p>Matt smiled in Dean's direction as he put money down on the table. He stood up and held out his arm for Dean, "I could do with some pie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Lawyer and A Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1283.  I'm back, took a while but here I am. I can't believe anyone is reading this really yet they are and I'm so happy. At first, I regretted posting this but after a little bit of talking in the mirror, I kept it up. The characters are a bit OOC if that's the right word.</p><p>Well enough babbling and get this started.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Really? I mean awesome! Let's go," Dean said as he grabbed onto Matt's arm, dragging Matt towards the door. Matt pulls on Dean's arm to slow him down, coming up to walk beside him. He hooks their arms together. "uh what's with the... the arms?" Matts forehead furrows and his step falters. "Oh I'm sorry, I should have asked. This makes it so I don't have to use the cane. People don't really enjoy being hit in the shins with a stick." Matt explained as he loosened his grip on Dean but a hand came up to stop it. "No no, it's okay. Don't need people kicking up a fuss cause a blind dude hit them with his cane." Dean chuckled, he could already see it. He could imagine how people would give 'im dirty looks and whisper insults at him.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way down the street towards the diner after Dean asked for the address. Neither of them spoke. Both stuck in their own head, though whatever Matt was thinking, Dean hadn't had a clue of what it was. The man was a mystery. Why Dean had asked if he wanted to get pie with him was a mystery. it's hard to explain but there's just something about him, a certain pull almost. Maybe that's why he noticed him. Not just because Matt's got a pretty face. </p><p> </p><p>If Sam and Cass had noticed him, would they have been compelled to figure out this man, to talk to him? Maybe not Cass, he'd just squint his eyes and tilt his head. Probably say something stupid and embarrass the two brothers. What would Bobby think? He highly doubted Bobby would trust this man - Matt - so quickly. </p><p> </p><p>H ain't never met a <em>blind</em> lawyer before. Is he any good? How many cases has he won? Has he always been blind? Questions swirled around Dean's head.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of food let him know they were close. "Ah, pie. Best God damn shit in the world. You did say they have the best pie around, right?" Turning the corner, the diner came into view. It looked like it had been taken right out of the '50s. A red and shiny silver color covered the outside. It was called Millway's Diner."Yes, the best damn pie. Well, that's the word around town."</p><p> </p><p>They made their way over to the diner and walked in. The lady behind the counter looked up and smiled at them, "Sit down wherever you want and I'll be there in just a bit." Dean nodded his thanks and directed Matt towards the left, sitting them down at the fourth booth.</p><p> </p><p>Now sitting across from each other, Dean was getting nervous. Matt must have noticed somehow and decided to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"So you know what I do for a living, how about you? What do you do?" Asked Matt. He leaned with his elbows on the table. Matt didn't look nervous, calm actually. '<em>Well of course he's calm! He's a lawyer. Kind of in the job description.</em>' Dean thought to himself and remember Matt had asked a question. "I hunt," it wasn't a lie, it was just <em>what</em> he hunted, "and I work as a mechanic from time to time." Not much of a lie there either, he did work on his car and some others at Bobby's junkyard. Dean thought back to the questions he had running around his head earlier on their way here.</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Dean said, his mind coming up to a stop. "... So," Matt repeated in a teasing tone. A smirk creeping onto his face. Dean had a feeling this man was going to drive him crazy. "Have you always been blind or was that caused by an accident? If you want to tell me..." Matt's smirk morphed into a small smile and it looked like he was lost in his head for a second. He shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. Looking over towards the waitress, he could see her making her way over to them.</p><p> </p><p>Matt opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the waitress - Mary as it said on her name tag - putting down <span>menus in front of them. Though she seemed to realize her mistake once she really looked at Matt. “Oh, I’m sorry but we don't have menus in braille, honey.” She picked Matt’s menu back up and asked “anything I can get for you two yet? Drinks?” Dean handed her back the menu and she took it with a confused look. “Already know what I want. I’ll have black coffee and some of that apple pie, please.” He couldn’t wait for some of that pie. He could smell it from here. And did it smell awesome. “The same as him.” was Matt’s response.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Comin’ right up,” she said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To answer your question, no I haven’t always been blind.” At first, Dean had no idea what Matt was talking about. “Oh really? How’d that happen?” The lawyer tilted his head - He seemed to do that a lot, made look like a puppy - and his expression was unreadable for a second before it was replaced with a small smile. It went by so quickly, Dean thought he had imagined it. “I was 9 when it happened… I was standing outside of this corner store while my dad went to talk to a friend inside. While there, I had noticed an old man crossing the street. He was moving slow and was the only one crossing. It was then that I looked further down the street and saw the truck that was speeding towards the old man.” Dean felt the apprehension in the air. Matt’s brow furrowed, seeming to remember what happened. “The truck wasn’t slowing and no one seemed to notice, the old man certainly didn’t. So I ran forward and shouted for him to watch out. He turned around and looked at me… It had all happened so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span> really. I pushed the man out of the way and luckily the truck swerved out and crashed. Granted the truck didn’t me or the old man but the chemicals on it did…. The last thing I ever saw was my dad with a terrified look on his face. It’s been like that ever since.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shifted in his seat, thinking about what to say. As he opened his mouth, Mary came along with their pie and coffee. “Here ya go, sweethearts. Enjoy and if yall need anything, just shout.” Dean nodded and Matt muttered a thank you. The pie smelled and looked awesome. Looking back up at Matt, “Well that sounds terrible.” Matt smiled and shook his head. “Oh turned out quite fine in the end. I’ve come to terms with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean turned his attention back to the pie in front of him. It looked like heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a bite of the apple pie, Dean moaned. He faintly heard Matt laugh a little and he couldn’t help but compare the pie to his laugh. Both amazing. “You really do like pie, huh.” Matt chuckled some more, taking a bite of his own pie. “I have to admit, it is good.” All Dean could answer with was a moan. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude I have to bring Sam here. Fast.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Now that Dean thought about Sam he remembered that Sam had studied law at Stanford. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having eaten most of their pie in silence, Dean said “You know,” Dean cleared his throat. “My brother, Sam, had studied law at Stanford. Never finished thou. What... uh… what college did you go to?” Matt had a thoughtful look on his face, he tilted his head again in that endearing way, to the other side. “Stanford? Well, that’s an excellent school… the law.” Matt had whispered that last part. Dean had to strain his ears to hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went to Columbia University in New York City. I did in fact graduate at the top of my class and even started my own law firm with a friend. Though it didn’t last too long. Got mixed up with the wrong type of people so Foggy, my friend decided to join some other law firm.” Thunder could be heard in the background, it started to sprinkle. An uneasy feeling started to spread through him. It started in the pit of his stomach. “The wrong type of people? What’s that supposed to mean?” Matt shifted in his seat for what Dean thought was the hundredth time. Tilting his head from side to side. A sheepish smile slid into place on his face. “Oh, just a crime boss. You know New York and its crime rates. Couldn’t help myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this man crazy?! Taking on a crime boss and saying it was NOTHING?! “How high was this ‘crime boss’ in the crime boss board?” The sheepishness doubled tenfold. He even brought a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. “He was the Kingpin actually… in Hell’s Kitchen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blind</span>
  </em>
  <span> lawyer who had a tiny law firm had taken on a Kingpin… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kingpin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In Hell’s Kitchen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’d never been to Hell’s Kitchen before. Didn’t even know it existed.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t help but lean his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. Letting out a sigh, “How the hell are you even still alive? I… you’re insane, you know that?” That had dragged a hard laugh out of the man across him. After a few moments to collect himself, “so I’ve been told. And it certainly won’t be the last.” All Dean could do was shake his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took out his phone and looked at the time. They’d been here for a little over two hours. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. time sure flies.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He took a deep breath and “Well I enjoyed this little meet-up. Honestly. Should do it again but I need to get back to Sammy and make sure he doesn’t think I’m dead.” If Dean was being honest with himself, he didn’t want this to end. Why? Because there was a 95% chance that he would never see Matt again. There’s still so much to learn about this man. “What time is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“1:27 am, we’ve been here for 2 hours.” Matt shook his head and mouthed something, shifting around searching for something. He pulled out a - his - wallet. “Woah Woah, hold your horses there cowboy. Let me pay for it, I was the one who invited you.” Matt froze before smiling and continued taking out money, putting a few bucks on the table. “What a gentleman. I’ll make sure to leave the tip to you.” The smug bastard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh but before we go our separate ways, could direct me to the nearest motel?” Matt said as they both stood up. “I haven’t had the time to book one when I first got into town. Running into you and all.” Matt gestured his hand around. The nearest motel was the one Sam and he was staying at. He felt the heat rise on the back of his neck. “Y-yeah I know where one is. I can show ya to it.” Taking Matt by the elbow, he leads them in the direction of the motel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pouring by now. Both soaked to the bone. “Shit, I should have listened to Sam when he said it was going to rain,” Dean muttered as he and Matt jogged through the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like forever, they made it inside the lobby. Both chuckled at their misgivings. “What luck we have, huh.” He heard the man beside him laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean helped Matt get a room and get there. Unlocking the door Dean said, “Well that was fun…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah it was.” Matt turned towards him, standing in the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were quiet, not knowing what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything I’m actually 5 doors down with my brother. Don’t worry about bothering us, we don’t mind.” Dean shuffled his feet, that nervous feeling was back again, forming in the pit of his stomach. “I’ll keep that in mind and thanks for helping me.” Matt stuck out his hand and Dean shook it. He was surprised by the strength behind it. He must be stronger than he looked. The way he tilts his around reminded Dean of a puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem at all. Happy to help the disabled.” He cringed, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Idjit</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Bobby’s voice was back. He hoped Matt wouldn’t get offended by that. It had just slipped past his lips. “Yeah well, I hope to see you again soon Dean. good… morning.” Matt said with a smirk, closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stood there for second processing. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did… did he just make a blind joke?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Another second went by. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God… he did</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Dean couldn’t help but laugh turning and making his way to his door. Opening it, he found Sam asleep with a book in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to his bed and was out before his head even hit the pillow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there you have it all done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Suits, Canes and Fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2169.  Welp this was supposed to be the first chapter but things got mixed around so now it's a flashback. yay. I hope this makes somewhat sense. It's all a bit half-assed if you ask me but it'll do. </p><p>who knew writing some story would be so hard. And I also have no idea where this story is going either. hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FlashBack</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It had all started with Cass. He had had a bad feeling about something. Like something big was going to happen. Didn’t know if it was bad or not though. Just that gut feeling and he knew where it was going to happen. So we packed our things and hit the road. Bobby was going to come but we convinced him not to. Just in case they needed help identifying it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the time they got to where Cass believed it was going to happen, a small abandoned warehouse, it had already started. There were 4 men dressed in some strange cultists-like outfits, standing around what seemed like a Devil’s trap. It wasn’t too big, quite small really. Could only fit one person at most. The symbols used to make it, Dean ain’t never seen anything like it. A line of salt lad around on the outside of the trap. 4 inches away from it. Candles litter the ground and on tables. Ingredients for the summoning sat on a table a few feet behind the 4 men. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was then after looking around, that they noticed the 3 children laying on the ground in the back. All 3 had their necks cut open, drained of their blood. Probably used to summon what they believed was now a demon. Those sick bastards. The men - cultists - pulled the arms out and started chanting in some language.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean could hear the sound of crows in the distance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not recognize this language, Dean. Something doesn't feel right.” Castiel had whispered quickly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? You don’t- Could they be making up the words?” Dean whispered back. This was not good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I don’t believe so.” Dean could feel the headache building up. Sam looked from the 4 men to Dean and Cass. “Then how do you know for sure they’re not making this shit up?!” said Dean as his anger started to rise.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is a feeling.” “Oh, that’s just fantastic, ‘a feeling’ he says.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Could it be a dead language? One you might not know Cass?” Castiel had a thoughtful expression on and tilted his head. After some thought, he shook his head, “No, this language doesn’t sound like it belongs in this world. It shouldn’t… exist.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A flash of light had pulled them back to the task at hand. The Cultists raised their hands above their heads, chanting words none of them knew. The wind picked up speed and the candlelight flickered. Their voices seemed to carry on the wind, echoing a bit. The sound of the crows seemed to get louder and closer. And the ground around them vibrates with energy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This doesn’t look good!” Sam whispered, shielding his eyes from the wind and the small objects. “Oh, Really?! Cause, Sam, it looks like they're summoning something pretty BIG!” Dean glanced over to the side at Castiel praying to God who isn’t listening that he knows what's going on. The building groaned under the pressure of the wind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of nowhere, everything stopped. The cultists had finished their chanting and everything seemed to follow their example. Even the crows had quieted down. It’s as if they too could sense the danger, wanting to see what’s going to happen next. They couldn’t move either. The air was thick with apprehension.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tiny sparks and this black fog started to form in the small devil’s trap. It started at the bottom and moved up, forming in the shape of what looked like a person. After a minute, whatever it was, seemed to have finished taking form. Though it looked… distorted. Almost bleary. It was still surrounded by fog but the sparks had stopped when it finished forming. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing they could make out was that the… demon?... was wearing a black suit and had a cane. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What… what is that? I mean I ain’t never seen a summoning like that…'' That bad feeling in the pit of Dean’s stomach intensified. A chill ran down his spine just looking at… whatever it was. Cas was right, there was that feeling it shouldn’t exist. “I have never seen a demon summoned like that. Or anything like it.” Cass’s input was unhelpful in the least. As Dean opened his mouth to say something crude, Sam shushed him. “Look!” Sam whispered, pointing down at the cultists. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The 4 cultists dropped down onto their knees and lowered themselves to the ground. Praising the thing - demon? Yeah, that’s what we’re calling him for now - before them. The demon jerked its head around, looking from left to right and up and down. After, it kept its head down, ‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>It must be looking at the Devil’s trap and salt ring.</span>
  <em>
    <span>’ Dean thought. It started to look around again, its movements more smooth and less jerky. The fog still hadn’t dissipated, besides the suit and cane, you could only see the outline of him. Apparently, the fog was going to be the main accessory for this thing cause it didn’t look like it was going anywhere any time soon. It seemed to finally take notice of the 4 people at its feet, praising him. The demon shifted from one foot to the other in the same way an embarrassed man would. That thought seemed to be quite ridiculous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It raised its clawed hand to silence them. They stopped talking immediately. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Where am I? What is going on?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” the demon questioned, confused. Its voice was strange. Really strange. It had an echo to it and its voice didn’t sound like just one voice. Like a group of people all talking at the same time but so much more… clearer. Some voices sounded familiar too. But Dean couldn’t tell. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The one kneeling in front of the demon looked up, “we summoned you here to do our bidding, O’Great One.” Cultist 1 stood up, the others following his example. “To make a deal.” ‘</span>
  </em>
  <b>O’Great One</b>
  <span>’</span>
  <em>
    <span> didn’t say anything at first, just stared at them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Raising a hand, he pointed to the right. At the bodies. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Are those- Are those children?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” The Cultist's eyes followed to where he was pointing, “Ah yes, O’Great One, 3 of them.” The demon tensed and stood up straighter. “But you seem to not like that… the summoning called specifically for the blood of 3 children. Is this not to your liking, O’Great One?” They seemed hesitant. Realizing they might have made a mistake, they all glanced at each other. Their fear was palpable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something doesn’t fit. That thing doesn’t sound too happy about the death of those three kids.” Sam looked how Dean felt. Dean saw the demon clenched his hands around his cane before loosening it. Its movements were small and controlled, keeping its arms close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The demon stood still for a moment until he looked back down. It gestured with one hand to the ground. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>And this?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” Nobody said anything at first. Too afraid that they might set him off. One of the Cultists spoke up, “Devils trap and- and rock salt, O’Great One. We weren’t sure if you were hostile or not.” the demon turned its head to Cultist 2. It just stared at him. From Cultist 2’s expression, he was highly disturbed. While still staring at him, the demon lifted his left foot and dropped it outside the trap. Each one of the Cultists took a step back in surprise. Cultist 1 kept moving back towards the table behind him. “H-how?” was the only thing that they could mutter. “Y-your a d-demon… you s-shouldn’t be able to walk past t-that.” their voices quivered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>The demon took another step and another, making its way past the circle of salt. It tilted its head to the side. “</span></em><b><em>Word of advice, next time you decide to summon something… make sure you know </em></b><span>what</span> <b><em>and </em></b><span>who</span> <b><em>you summon, hmm? Though I highly doubt there's going to be one.</em></b><em><span>” The demon's voice shook the small abandoned building as it approached cultists, who have now gathered together in front of a table. Cultist 1 grabbed a bowl from behind the table and threw the contents at the demon. Time seemed to stop once again. The liquid - water? - hadn’t affected the fog that surrounded it. “</span></em><b><em>Holy water?</em></b><em><span>” it whispered, looking down at itself. It whipped its head back up so fast Dean had cringed. “</span></em><b><em>You think that little party trick is going to work on me?</em></b><em><span>” Its voice became harsh. It threw its cane to the side and marched forward. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean noticed the cultists nod at each other, coming to some sort of conclusion. He had a feeling they were going to do something stupid. And he's proven’ right as soon as they move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>(</span><b>Sorry about the bad fight scene)</b> <em><span>Cultist 1 had lunged at the ‘demon’ but the ‘demon’, surprisingly graceful, sidestepped the man. The ‘demon’ grabbed the back of the cultist’s robes and threw him at cultist 4, knocking 4 out. As they hit the ground, 2 and 3 both charge at the ‘demon’ with a knife. The ‘demon’ ducks out of the way and sends a hard jab into 2’s face. He flips around like some ninja and kicks 3 in the face leaving him unconscious on the ground. The ‘demon’ was left standing surrounded by 2 cultists unconscious and the other 2 groaning in pain. It had certainly made quick work out of them. Moving to stand in front of the 2 still conscious, it crouched down. “</span></em><b><em>Let's talk about that deal, yeah?</em></b><em><span>” it said in a calm voice. Cultist 2 and 1 both nod quickly. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ‘demon’ smiles widely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Good</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” grabbing both of them, pulling them up to his eye level. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>How about this… I want you and your… ‘friends’ to turn yourselves to the police.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” And that's when he confused everyone. Why not just kill them? Why have them turned themselves in? Dean felt his head go blank. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I want you to tell them it was you four that kidnapped and killed the three kids. That your little satanic summoning didn't work of course… Are you still with me?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” they both nodded. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Good. And if you don’t, if you try running… I will know.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” it spoke quietly but the threat was clear. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Understand?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” they nodded again, trembling in fear, too afraid to speak. The ‘demon’ nodded along with them slowly. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Okay then, let’s shake on it.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” It said as it held its hand out. Both shook it quickly, not wanting to have prolonged contact if whatever it was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause, it’s certainly not a demon… I think.’ Dean thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ‘demon’ smiled viciously then and said, “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I’d get going if I were you.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” The cultists rushed forward and around the demon to their partners, dragging them out of the building and to the van Dean hadn’t seen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ‘demon’ straightened out its suit and stood there in the now empty room. Dean, Sam and even Cass were too frozen to move. It didn’t help that they don’t know what it was or how to kill it. After a few seconds of the ‘demon’ just standing there, its shoulders sagged and a tired sigh escaped its mouth. The tension they didn’t notice the ‘demon’ had dissipated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It looked to where the three kids were and lowered his head. Dean could hear it sigh again. With its head down, it walked towards them.  Coming up to stand at the heads of the three kids. He dropped to his knees and curled into himself somewhat. A hand reached up to the middle child's head. The ‘demon’ sat like that for a few minutes when Dean could hear him start to mumble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean couldn’t believe what was happening, didn’t understand. And by the looks of it, he’d have to say Sam and Cass felt the same. “Please, Cass, please tell me you know what's going on cause I’m pulling up a blank.” From the corner of his eye, he saw Cass shake his head. Cass didn’t know what was happening, the feeling coming off of this thing was… strange. He knew he was going to have to go to Heaven for this. Though he bet that they wouldn't know what to make of this either. Dean wondered a little whether or not they should try and contact Crowley, see if he knows anything. “What is he doing?” Sam whispered, shifting to get a better look at what the ‘demon’ was doing. Cass’s face looked more than confused now, more than his usual confused expression. “I… think it's praying.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Praying… the ‘demon’ was praying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>Well now, that’s a first. And yeah, should definitely contact Crowley</span>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>' Dean thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bringing his attention back to the ‘demon’ he noticed 3 small bright balls of light start to form at the children's feet. They hovered 4 feet off the ground before taking shape. “The souls of the children.” Dean heard Cass whisper. And Dean guessed that Cass was right because after those 3 balls of light finished forming, they looked like the kids. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kids looked down sadly at the demon and the demon looked up at them. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I’m… I’m so sorry this has happened to you kids. This shouldn’t have happened. I don’t- I don’t know how they summoned me and- and you shouldn’t have been killed to accomplish it.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” the demon said with such guilt and regret that it surprised the 2 humans and Angel. “It's alright,” the kids said. “It wasn’t your fault, you're forgiven.” The demon's head dropped down and his shoulders shook. “You poor man. You don’t deserve this.” The kids gestured with their hands. “You’ve already been punished enough.” The 3 kids walked over to him as he looked back up. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I want to give you something as an apology.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” The demon raised his hand towards them. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Let’s get you three to where you belong.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“What's it like?” said one of the little girls. “</span></em><b><em>It's beautiful, like nothing you’ve ever seen. Experienced.</em></b><em><span>” His voice sounded almost wistful.</span></em> <em><span>“</span></em><b><em> And you’ll be safe, nothing can hurt you there. You have nothing to worry about.</em></b><em><span>” they smiled and said ‘thank you’. The palm of the ‘demons’ hand started to glow and the three kids' souls turned back into mist balls of light. Raising higher into the air the souls gathered together and dissipated. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No way that's an Angel. No fucking way!” Dean whispered harshly. “There anything that can send a soul to Heaven?” Dean heard Sam mumbling through the names of different monsters. “A Reaper! Maybe it's a Reaper.” It came to times like this that Dean was happy Sam was such a nerd. “I’ve never seen a Reaper like this before.” Cass, the damn party pooper, spoke up. “How many Reapers have you summoned and met? Hmm?” Sam retorted. “... none.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Dean looked over at the newly named - though not for sure, 30% sure actually, he’s not going to call it a Reaper - demon, he watched as he stood up. The demon huffed out a sigh and turned his head towards the way out of there. Keeping his head on the door, he strode over to the cane he’d cast away and scooped it up. He fiddled with it before making his way to the door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean wanted answers, so without any thought, he stood up and blurted out a question before he lost the chance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why didn’t you kill them?” Sam made a noise of protest. But the demon stopped in its tracks and its head tilted at an angle towards them. Dean was breathing heavily, the tension in the small old abandoned building was thick. Like molasses. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Kill them?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” he looked back forward. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I don’t kill, it's part of my... rules. Though I can’t kill,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” the demon started walking back to the door. “</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Even if I wanted to.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment of what ya'll think please. see ya later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Schoolgirl crushes and beer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2621  I'm back, sorry it took so long. I didn't actually start writing this till the 11th. </p><p>Also, I don't really read back through my writing because if I do, I ain't never posting it. It's part of my jam really. But I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for staying tuned in. see ya</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The demon’s voice echoed throughout Dean’s head as he came back to the land of the living. A groan escaped his mouth as he sat up in the motel bed. A chuckle sounded to the right of him, amused. Peeking open his eyes, he saw Sam sitting at the small table in the connected kitchen. Sam was surrounded by books with his computer in front of him. He reached out and took his phone off the nightstand. It was 10:48 am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… you find anything on well, whatever that was.?” Dean asked, standing up stretching out his back. “Nope, nothing, and forget my Reaper theory too.” There was a frown on Sam’s face and Dean copied it. He made his way over the counter and poured himself some coffee. He felt like he was going to need it. “Okay, so we have nothing… Did you talk to Bobby yet? Heard anything from Cass?” Sitting down across from his brother, Dean grabbed a book and flipped to a random page. The page was about Angels… ‘Yeah right, Angels? That was for sure not an Angel.’ Dean thought absently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing from Bobby yet but I think we should go and visit. And same from Cass too.” Sam closed his laptop pushing it off to the side some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great” muttered Dean. His stomach then decided it was time to make itself known. He scowled down at his coffee, frustrated. Sam had noticed his brother’s mood said, “I was planning on going to go get food. Do you want anything?” At the thought of food, Dean perked up. The memory of what happened with the blind man still fresh on his mind. “Oh Pie. Get some pie. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get it at this diner called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Millway’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I had some of their pie last night and let me tell you it’s awesome!” Sam stood up shaking his head. Picking up his jacket and wallet, he headed to the door. “With what’s going on up in Heaven with Raphael, I don’t think we’ll get anywhere with him. That thing has probably gotten out of town so our best bet would be to start heading towards Bobby’s place.” Dean nodded blankly. Head still reeling about everything that's happened so far. With Sam getting back his soul and all, Dean felt exhaustion settle deep into his bones. He felt like he could sleep for days, maybe months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back.” Dean turned his head back towards Sam watching him leave to get some food. Now that Sam was gone and he wasn't in the mood to do anything, his thoughts strayed to the night before. He should probably tell Sam about Matt when he gets back. The blind lawyer had fascinated him to no ends and he hoped to see him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of making up an excuse to see him again was becoming more and more enticing. And that’s what led Dean to think of ways to talk to Matt again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a little over 5 minutes of thinking, he came up with three things.</span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span>Invite him to get breakfast.</span></li>
<li><span>Knock on the door and when he answers, say that he’s leaving town in the evening and ask if he needs help getting somewhere. </span></li>
<li><span> Or plain out ask to ‘hang out’</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were weak, he knows (</span>
  <b>And I know too.</b>
  <span>) but it was all he could come up with on such short notice. After all, Dean didn’t know how long Matt was going to be in town. So why not take the risk, Matt seemed to like him and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door brought him back to the present. “Sam, did you forget your keys again? Man, come on.” Dean grunted as he made his way to the door. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, that was quick</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ Dean thought as he opened it. “Well did you-” Dean’s eyes widened at the person who stood in front of him. “Dean? Hello?... this is the correct room, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Matt Murdock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just getting ready to go see him but it looks like he was going to do it himself. Matt looked like he was wearing the same thing he wore the night before just without the blazer and tie. His hair was tousled and his clothes were disheveled. Looked like he had just woke up but he still looked great. What he could need? Made directions? Or… or maybe hang out. Dean could do with anything. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, I feel like a schoolgirl with a crush on the new kid.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Dean winced at the thought. “Hello? Is anyone there?” Matt asked, tilting his head to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh... yeah it’s uh, Dean.” Dean hoped Matt couldn’t hear the embarrassment in his voice. But judging by the smile that’s formed, he probably did. “I-I didn’t actually expect to see you again. What can I do for you?” Dean cringed again, happy for once that the man in front of him was blind. “I wanted to thank you once more for the help yesterday.” Dean waved it off before remembering he couldn’t see it. “N-no problem,” he could feel his cheeks redden. “You want to come inside?” There, he asked. Not what he planned but it’d have to do. Matt’s smile softened and nodded. “sure, why not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean moved out of the way as Matt made his way in. He had his white cane swishing back and forth slowly. Not wanting to run into something and slow enough that if he hit Dean it wouldn’t have hurt. Dean closed the door behind him and walked up to Matt. “would you like some help towards a chair?” Matt turned in his direction and smiled. “Such a gentleman.” he teased. “I’m letting you know I’m rolling my eyes at you,” Dean mumbled. Matt just laughed and stuck out his elbow some. Taking hold of it, Dean leads the blind man to the chair Dean had been occupying before Matt had shown up. Dean took the seat across from him. Dean let his eyes roam around the room and was glad his guest couldn’t see the bag of weapons sitting on Sammy’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What day is it?” The question had come out of nowhere. “Tuesday. Why? Got some court stuff to do?” Dean said, looking down at all the books on the table. He should probably move them off to the side. Sam wouldn’t mind. “Oh no, I’m on vacation sort of. Just asked because I lost my phone yesterday. Part of the reason I was at that bar.” Matt just shrugged. He didn’t seem too worried about losing it. “I’d have gone to the bar too. Well… I would’ve gone anyway.” Dean chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned you had a brother last night. Is he here?” Matt asked, tilting his head from right to left. Like trying to hear if someone else was here. “Oh, he just left not too long ago. Went out to get some breakfast. Should be back soon though, had him go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Millway’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> for some of that pie.” Dean’s eyes drifted towards the white cane that was leaning against the table. He feels like he’s seen it before… “well that’s a shame,” Dean looked back up to Matt, confused. Matt’s smile just widens like he knows Dean’s watching. “There goes my plan to ask you if you wanted to get breakfast with me.” Dean felt his jaw drop open as Matt leans on the table and smirks nervously. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is… is he flirting with me!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ With the way he’s smiling, Dean’s guessing he probably hasn’t done much flirting before. Feeling his face going red, Dean clears his throat. “Y-yeah </span>
  <em>
    <span>*cough*</span>
  </em>
  <span> a real s-shame.” Dean doesn’t know why he’s getting so nervous. He knows he’s never flirted with a guy before but with women, he’s natural. All this dude needed to do was smile and Dean feels like jello. Like there’s this moment of pure bliss and he could just melt (</span>
  <b>This sounds stupid</b>
  <span>). Is this what girls feel like when their certain someone smiles at them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back at Matt, Matt shifts in his seat. Pink dust’s the man’s cheeks and the look of embarrassment starts to take form. It’s endearing. Seeming desperate to change the topic, Matt says, “are these books on the table? There seems to be a lot.” Matt spreads his hand out on the table, moving it around to feel all the books. Dean accepts the change in topic. Grateful for it. “Oh, yeah. Sam does a lot of reading.” Dean starts to pick up the books and stack them off to the side. “Really? What a nerd.” Matt joked. Dean couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah. Super lame.” Both chuckled quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want a beer?” Dean asked standing up. “And what time is it exactly?” Matt asked incredulously. Dean glanced at the nightstand clock. “... 11:23…. It’s never too early for beer,” Dean said with conviction. He heard Matt huff in amusement behind him. “Ya ain’t wrong there.” “Ha, my brother would say the opposite. He can be no fun sometimes.” Grabbing two beers, sat back down and put the beer in Matt’s outstretched hand. “What type is this?” Matt popped the cap off. “El Sol. what type do you usually drink?” Matt smiled sheepishly. “According to some friends of mine, it’s German piss water.” Dean raised his eyebrows. It wasn’t really what he expected. Though what he expected he wasn’t sure. “German beer?” He muttered. “Yeah ain’t been much of a fan of that stuff either.” “I just have an exquisite pallet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean just shook his head. They sipped on the beer for a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you got a bathroom I can use?” Matt placed the now empty beer bottle on the table. “Oh yeah, right behind you. Five feet I think.” Dean had remembered hearing something about giving how many feet away an object is from another to help the blind get around. He’s not sure. Matt shot him a thankful gaze and got up. Grabbing his cane, he took five steps and stuck out his hand to feel for the door. Making contact, he found the door handle and went inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was left sitting all by himself again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the bathroom door for what felt like hours but only, really, a minute. Dean looked back at his beer. This was definitely strange, new, I mean the dude he’s got some schoolgirl crush on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> he </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> met not even 10 hours ago, is in his Motel bathroom (</span>
  <b>It do be soundin’ crazy</b>
  <span>). “Ooh Dean, what are you doing?” he whispered to no one in particular, putting his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Sam, practically breaking down the door, rushed into the room followed by Castiel. Sam looked worried and conflicted while Cass had this small twitch in his left eye. Dean shot up out of his chair confused. “Sam? Cass? What’s going on? Did something happen?” Dean felt worry form down in his stomach and that bone-deep tiredness came back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt, in the meantime, was forgotten in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched in horror as Sam, not too gently, threw the food onto his bed and took out a newspaper. “What the hell-” “Look at this Dean,” Sam interrupted, handing it over to him. “You remember those Cultists from the other day? Yeah well, they turned themselves in for the murder of the 3 kids.” Dean's eyes widened as he stared at the paper in his hands. He heard a faint noise coming from the bathroom. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Matt</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ his mind supplied. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holyshit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Dean looked back up at his brother and Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” “They had admitted to everything and even left out the part-” “Sam-” “with the demon.” Sam just kept talking. Dean was starting to panic. He couldn’t let Matt find out but it seemed like he didn’t have a choice. “I have news from Heaven-” “Cass for the love-” “They seem to be uneasy, frantic almost. They have no idea what-”, ''Stop”  “-those humans summoned.” Dean couldn’t believe it. He was going to strangle both of them if they didn’t shut up. “We should ask Crowley if he knows anything. Maybe he’s overheard a demon saying something about it.” And that was it, Dean was going to kill them both with his bare hands. “Shut your cake holes, both of you!” Dean’s voice was just below a yell. Sam and Cass just stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed and dropped his head. Sam furrowed his brow. “... What's wrong Dean?” He lifted his head some and looked at them through his eyelashes angrily. “I’m going to strangle you both, you morons.” Just as Sam opened his mouth to retort, the bathroom door swung open to reveal Matt leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… Demons huh?” Matt said casually with an unimpressed look on his face. Sam looked back and forth from Dean and the man. He’s never seen this man before. Dean’s got some explaining to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass just squinted his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Dean dropped down into his chair heavily, huffing out a sigh. “Sam, Cass, this is Matt Murdock. Matt the one who just talked was Cass and the other is my brother Sam that I mentioned to you.” The two ‘morons’ watched as Matt nodded and moved towards the chair in front of him with a hand sticking out. “Well, it’s nice to meet you both,” he said politely. Sam didn’t say anything, just took in the white-collar button-up shirt, black pants, and red glasses. Wait… red glasses? He looked back to how Dean introduced them and how Matt walked to the chair. It took a few seconds but it finally clicked. “You’re blind?” Sam didn’t mean for it to come out as a question. Matt only smiled in his direction. “Ever since I was nine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It got real quiet after that. No one said anything till…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You said demons earlier right? What’ve demons got to do with anything?” Matt mentioned oh so casually. Like he was talking about the weather. Damn lawyers and their straight faces. Sam being the smart man he was, tried to cover it up. Little did he know he was dealing with a lawyer. “Demon?” he laughed nervously. Dean could tell by the way Matt’s lips twitched that he wasn’t going to believe a single word that was about to come out of Sam’s mouth. Sam fucked up that’s for sure. “We didn’t say anything about demons, right Cass? Dean?” Dean just shook his head as Sam looked back and forth. “No, we didn’t mention demons,” Cass said. And man, was he even less believable, even Sam could see that. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind</span>
  </em>
  <span> man could see past it. They’re going to have to work on that. “I’m blind Sam, not deaf. And you three weren’t exactly talking quietly, which made it very easy to eavesdrop… So now, would you like to explain what really is going on?... And who’s Crowley?” Matt said, leaning his elbows on the table tilting his head. Despite not being able to look at them in the eyes, Matt was still able to make them squirm some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shifted in his chair and moved to face Matt. He didn’t want to give him the talk. But it didn’t seem like he had a choice. “Matt… You know those things that go bump in the night? Werewolves, Vampires, Ghosts, Angels, and Demons? They’re all real, all of it. We’re what they call hunters, we hunt monsters that kill people practically.” Dean paused there, not really knowing what else to say. Should he mention Cass’s an Angel? No, too early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean squinted at Matt’s face. Trying to guess what Matt was thinking but his face was blank. Once again, damn lawyers. He glanced over at Sam and then back to Matt. “Okay.” was all that Matt said. And it was just so laid-back the way he said it. Like he already knew that part. They all glanced at each other bewildered. “W-what?” was all that came out of Sam’s mouth. It hadn’t been the reaction they were expecting. Maybe some shouting or just flat out walking away without a word. This casual laid-back tone just threw him off. “Okay,” Matt repeated. “But what does a… </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to do with what’s in the newspaper?” Dean was dumbfounded. His mind was drawing up a blank. “W-wait, wait…. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s it? You’re not going to freak out, refuse to believe what I just told you? You’re just going to accept it just like that?” Matt sighed leaning back into his seat. He was quiet for a few seconds. “Because I can’t see, I have to rely on other things to determine whether or not someone is lying to me. I rely mostly on the voice and I’ve become quite good at it too. My old work partner told me once I was like a human lie detector.” Matt said with a smile. It sounded like an inside joke. “And what I could hear, was that you were telling the truth. So yes I believe you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Awesome, that is awesome.” Dean looked over at Sam, wondering whether or not they should tell Matt. Sam did a slight shrug and Dean shot him a dirty look that said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>not helpful</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. “How about this. We start with Crowley. Who’s that?” Sam took a few steps towards them to sit at the table. “I don’t know if-” Matt’s head turned sharply at Sam and he couldn’t the shudder that crawled its way up his spine. And he could swear that that man was staring right through his soul. “I’ll be the judge of that kid.” Sam made an offended noise but didn’t say anything. “Crowley is a demon we met not too long ago. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>helped</span>
  </em>
  <span> us out some despite how much of a dick he can be.” Dean said. Matt nodded. “And now the next question. What’s a demon got to do with the newspaper?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean felt like he should tell Matt about what Cass is now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we go any further I’d like to say that Cass is an Angel.” Dean could see the look his brother was giving him. Like he was crazy. And Dean totally agreed because here he was with a man he just met telling him everything. The words just kept spilling from his mouth though. He felt like this man could be trusted. And with what's been going on, it feels nice to trust someone again. Because Sam… well he still wasn’t sure about trusting him again no matter how much it breaks his heart. And Cass has been acting strange so… he ain’t trusting him fully yet either. “Hmm… Okay, I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> that.” Matt's voice broke him out of his thought of trust. Dean felt his lips twitch and his eyes narrowed. “You do that a lot huh?” Matt made an innocent face. His brows raised some. “I don’t know what you mean.” A chuckle bubbled out before he could stop it. Dean cleared his throat though trying to get back on track.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cass here got this feeling that something big was going to happen, in this town. So we headed out there and started looking around till we found this small old abandoned building half a mile out of town. These four assholes were trying to summon something with the blood of three kids and well it worked.” Dean paused at the expression on Matt’s face. Deciding whether or not to continue. “They summoned something but it wasn’t a demon that’s for sure. The devil’s trap didn’t work neither did the holy water and salt. It was also covered in this blackish fog, couldn’t see any of it. It beat the shit out of the four assholes and made a deal with them. And that’s where the newspaper comes in. In the deal, it’d told them to turn themselves in to the police. Admit to killing the three missing kids and if they didn’t it’d know. And well, the newspaper says those four asshats admitted it. Published it pretty fast.” Dea muttered that last part to himself looking at the newspaper. “And that’s why we needed to talk to Crowley. See if he knows anything.” Matt looked contemplative. Tilting his head from side to side. Deans only thought was how much it looked like a puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the Angels? What do they think?” Matt said looking in Cass’s direction. He surprised them every time he spoke. He sounded interested like it was a new case for him to learn and be ready to defend. “Uhm… The Angels have no idea what it could be. Heaven is in disarray at the moment. They almost seem afraid of whatever has been summoned. The war has been put on pause to figure out what's going on.” Cass answered hesitantly. Dean’s headache moved to behind his eyes. “Strange.” It became quiet after that, everyone sat in silence none wanting to break it. A thought came to Sam and made that face he always does (</span>
  <b>You know what face I’m talking about. It’s like the only expression he can make. Furrowed brows and that worried look. Maybe that weird little smile too.</b>
  <span>) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did you two meet?” Sam questioned. “We’ve only been here for almost two days.” “Yes, I have been wondering the same,” Cass added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckled, feeling the tension he didn’t know was there leave his body. “At the bar actually, just after you two left. He was sitting right next to me.” He watched Matt smile. “Yeah I heard Dean here say something about wanting pie and I knew a place that served it 25 hours a day. I told him and he asked if I wanted to come along.” Sam clearly looked surprised that's for sure. “So we ate pie and talked for a bit till it was time that left. I’m actually new in town and I lost my phone early so I asked if he could direct me to the nearest Motel which was apparently here. I’m staying 5 doors down that way.” said Matt, pointing to the left. Sam nodded along giving Matt a strange look before giving Dean a stranger one. “That’s… that’s nice. Umm… w-what do you do for a living Matt?” Matt shifted in his chair, leaning further back into it. “I’m a lawyer. A defense attorney to be more specific.” Now that seemed to catch his brother's attention. “Really? What college did you go to? I went to Stanford but,” Sam glanced at Dean and Dean just smiled. “-some stuff happened and I ended up dropping out.” “That’s an excellent school. And I went to Columbia in New York. I did in fact graduate and all. But what happened that made you drop out? Was it this life?” He gestured around the room. Though a grimace overtook his face and he stuck his hands up in surrender. “Not that I’m meaning to impede or anything. Just curious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah no, it’s fine. It was my fault really. Our dad went missing on his last hunt so I went and dragged Sammy out to help find him. Been with me ever since.” Matt made an understanding gesture. Dean appreciated it. “How's your father now? Is he okay?” “We did find him but a little after that he died.” Matt leaned back in. “Oh well, I’m sorry for your loss Dean, Sam.” Dean just waved it off and muttered a quiet it’s fine. Dean brought his eyes down onto the table and watched Matt’s hands find his empty beer bottle. He narrowed his eyes though, noticing for the first time how his knuckles were beaten a little. He looked back up at Matt to question him when there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned their heads towards the door and Cass took a few steps forward. Dean had forgotten he was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expecting someone?” That was all that Matt said before… </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unlike Chuck, I have no idea how this is going to end. should it be happy, should it be sad. I don't know. I also feel like this is moving quite fast. does it feel like that to you? Oh Holy Chuck this is hard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This Is Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>4001. Hello again. I want to apologize now because of how short the chapter is and the plot for this one is a bit weak. It's rushed. not my favorite but I hope you like it anyway. chow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Expecting someone?” That was all that Matt said before…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to their room busted open, sending small chips of wood across the room. Everyone ducked out of the way trying to cover their faces from surprise. Three men in suits waltzed in with a blank expression looking around at them. The three men locked eyes on Castiel thus ignoring the humans. “Angels,” Castiel muttered, changing his stance and letting his Angel blade fall from his sleeve. Seeing this, the Angels did the same. “We do not want to do this Castiel.” The man in the middle said. Castiel narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything. The Angels took his silence for an answer.  “You give us no choice then.” The first Angel charged at Castiel then, the other two hanging out in the back. Watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Dean and Sam could do was glance at each other, before Dean turned around to help Matt who was still crouched on the ground next to the table. Dean grabbed Matt's arm lightly pulling him up. “What’s going on? Dean?” Matt said, jerking his head from side to side. Dean couldn’t help but cringe, he didn’t want Matt involved in this. “Yeah, it’s me. The Angels seemed to have found Cass. We gotta go now!” Dean and Matt moved quickly over to Sam, the sound of an Angel scream made them look over at Castiel standing over the corpse of the Angel. The blade stuck through the Angel’s neck at an odd angle before Castiel tore it out turning to face the other two. They too charged at Castiel raising their weapons above their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Castiel was busy with the Angels, Dean pulled Matt past them and out the door, Sam following close behind. They didn't get very far before running into another Angel. Only one this time though. Her eyes focused on Matt first and a confused look passed through her expression. “I’ve never seen you before. Who are you?” the Angel demanded taking a step forward. </span>
  <span>Matt made a face and tilted his head.</span>
  <span> “You know what let’s go back this way. Yeah?” Dean said before turning Matt around and going back the way they came. “We got to get to the car. Hope you don’t mind going on a road trip, Matt.” Dean added. He heard Matt mutter something about this being fine. They ran out across the parking lot making a straight beeline to the Impala. Dean looked back for a second at the Angel to see it raise its blade and throw it at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to slow down as it soared towards them and Dean just couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He guessed Sam was the same. He couldn’t move his body to stop it either. It was like he had front row seats to watch the blade soaring through the air and nic Matt on the neck. And he watched as Matt brought his hand up to hold it against the - thankfully - shallow cut. Things speed back up after that, reminding him what was happening at the moment. He saw Sam falter in his steps too, glancing back at the Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally making it to the car, Dean didn’t waste any time opening the driver’s door and shoving Matt in. “Scoot over!” yelped Dean as he watched the Angel getting closer. After Matt got over just barely enough, Dean jumped in, locking the car door and starting it. He shot a look over the back of the seat and watched Castiel exit out of their Motel and dashed towards the Angel who made her way up to the car. Dean put the car in reverse and pulled out as Castiel got her focus put on himself. “You think Cass’ll be good?” Sam asked as Dean drove in the opposite direction. “He’ll be fine, nothing he can’t handle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet as they drove away. They waited for Cass to call to make sure he was alright. But other than that the only sound was Matt's heavy breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which reminded Dean...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s pull over yeah? Take a look at that cut.” Dean said, pulling off the road. They had just gotten out of town so Dean thought it was safe enough… for now. “Good cause as much as I enjoy sitting shotgun, it’s a little too crowded,” Sam added. Dean glanced over at him only to see him crushed up against the side door. He watched Matt nod in agreement. Sam wasn’t wrong, it was a tight fit. And poor Matt was stuck in the middle. Certainly not conformable. Dean put the car in park and got out, helping Matt out as well. Matt leaned up against the car with a sigh, his hand still held to his neck. The blood-stained his hands and his white shirt. Dean couldn’t help the guilt that washed over him as Sam got out the first aid kit. “You three certainly live exciting lives. Angels…” Matt had whispered the last part with exasperation like the Angels were just the dirt on his shoes. It was strange that he didn’t seem to worry about the Angels, just annoyed. Then again, the man was still a mystery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gave Dean a signal to move Matt over to sit on the trunk while he worked on cleaning the wound. (</span>
  <b>I know about nothing when it comes to stuff like this so yeah</b>
  <span>) Matt moved his head to the side to expose his neck for Sam to get a better look at the cut. He brought up a cloth to clean away the blood as Dean took a few steps away to call Bobby and give him a heads up. “Thankfully it looks like the blade just grazed you. You don't need any stitches, just a bandage.” Matt nodded, hissing out when Sam pressed a little too hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ringing from Dean’s phone played out when he pressed the call button. He chuckled to himself as he watched Sam apologize to Matt over and over again every time Matt grunted in pain. He had a sneaking suspicion that a few of those grunts were fake going by the smirk on his face. “Hello?” Bobby's voice brought him back out of his head. “Hey, Bobby it’s Dean. There's been a change of plans. We’re heading to your house now.” “Why? Something happened?” Dean sighed out loud mainly to himself. Bobby wasn’t going to be too happy about Matt but he’s already a part of this now. The way that Angel looked at Matt… “Yeah, Raphael's Angels found Cass at the motel we’re staying at…” Dean could hear Bobby narrow his eyes over the line. “There’s something you're not telling me, kid. Better just spit it out now.” Bobby’s voice was filled with suspicion but knowing Bobby he was right. “We had a guest over when the Angels showed up… and they appeared to have taken an interest… maybe. So we’re bringing him along.” Dean held his breath as he waited for Bobby's response. But all he got was a sigh and a whispered ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Balls</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. “Okay, what's their name exactly?” Bobby said. “Matt Murdock. He’s a lawyer from New York on vacation. Met him at a bar last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did.”  Dean felt the heat that started to build upon the back of his neck and cheeks. “How did you Idjits get stuck with a lawyer? And how’s Sam doing?” Bobby’s voice sounded accusing in the former part but the latter, he talked low and soft. That’s one way to bring down Dean’s mood that’s for sure. “To answer your first question, Matt isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lawyer. He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind</span>
  </em>
  <span> lawyer,” he faintly heard the old man make a sound between confusion and disbelief. So then Dean told Bobby how he met Matt and what led them to this point. Dean decided to leave out the crush part though for both his and Bobby's sanity. “And the second question? Well… I don’t know Bobby. It’s hard to think about that whole mess when something like this happens. I still don’t trust him much but I have to put that aside right now if we want to solve this case.” Dean felt a hole start to form inside of himself. And with each passing day, he felt it grow. He was tired. “We‘re not too far from you, how about when we get there you can corner him and ask him yourself.” Dean heard Sam shout something along the lines ‘Matt’s all fixed up, we can leave now.’ he guessed they should probably head out now. “I’ve got to go now. See you in a few hours. Oh, and can you get some clothes out for Matt. He got blood on his and would appreciate some else to wear till we clean his.” All Dean got was a grumble before Bobby hung up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean walked back to the car to see Matt and Sam already inside. Matt sat in the back with Sam sat upfront. Getting inside and starting the car, they were back on the road heading to Bobbys. Rock and Roll played softly in the background as they made light conversation over nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of dread forgotten temporarily in the car.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, weak right? My brains coming up to a brick wall. see ya</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you have it. If I'm being honest... I'm a Fratt girl all the way. I mean it. If we're talking Dean, It's with Castiel. How I came up with Matt and Dean, I don't know. Every time I'd think about this story, I'd wonder why I'm writing it. I'm already regretting it. I'd like your thoughts, please. farewell.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>